In The Rain
by Samantha20
Summary: On a rainy night Lita decides to take a walk, though she's surprised to find out that chivalry is not quite dead.


In The Rain.  
  
A/N: Nice little one shot LitaEvolution fic, enjoy everyone, I wrote this a while ago, while it was absolutely pouring with rain outside.  
  
Samantha.  
  
"Can you believe this?" Randy shook his head, glancing out of the rain spattered windows. "There's nothing open. Not even a bad club."  
  
"Can't have everything in every city." Ric told him. "Maybe you can try a more conventional way to amuse yourself, like with a video, or a game of checkers or something."  
  
"Yeah right." Randy shrugged. "Ric, I have a life."  
  
"Anyone have any ideas, besides sitting in the lobby all night?" Hunter asked.  
  
"We could crash in on a couple of the diva's rooms." Randy suggested. "Find a CD player and have some fun here."  
  
"Check it out." Batista gestured with his head. "Red head at one o'clock."  
  
The others looked to see Lita walking across the hotel lobby, wearing jeans, sneakers, and a long, lightweight jacket.  
  
"Damn she's hot." Hunter shook his head.  
  
"Hey, where's she going?" Ric asked, suddenly alarmed when she didn't stop to pick up her car keys from the valet.  
  
"Lita! Hey Lita, stop!"  
  
She turned at the sound of her name, and was shocked to see four men rushing towards her. "What? What's going on?" She asked, a little alarmed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Batista asked, sounding strangely protective. "It's late, and raining. You can't go out alone."  
  
"I'm going for a walk." Lita told him. "I like the rain."  
  
"It's dangerous out there on your own, you could get mugged, or kidnapped, or worse." Ric told her.  
  
"Rained on?" She asked. "I'm just going for a walk."  
  
"Then we're going to have to come too." Hunter told her. "Otherwise something could happen, there are crazy people out there."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not right for us to let you go out alone." Batista nodded. "We'll have to come with you."  
  
"I don't need one babysitter, let alone four." Lita told them.  
  
"Well there's no night life in this town, so we were trying to think of something to do anyway." Randy told her. "Now we have plans, we're taking you for a walk."  
  
"Oh brother." She sighed. "I never thought I'd see the day when you all became so chivalrous."  
  
"Say what?" Randy asked.  
  
"It's a lovely old fashioned way that men treated women." Lita told him. "Look it up."  
  
"I'm actually surprised you don't have a date." Hunter said as they walked out of the hotel, Randy still fumbling with the buttons on his borrowed raincoat.  
  
"I could have had one, but I didn't really feel like dealing with anyone on an emotional level tonight." She answered, her head uncovered, raindrops clinging to her hair.  
  
"Why not?" Randy asked.  
  
"I know that a couple of the guys on the roster want to ask me out. I'm not stupid, there's one I wouldn't mind, and he did ask me out..."  
  
"But?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I told him I was busy. I feel kind of bad about it, but I need some space."  
  
"What for?" Randy asked, "If the guy already likes you, then you're good to go."  
  
"It's not that simple." Lita answered. "It never is."  
  
"Why don't you just make it that simple?"  
  
"You ask a lot of questions." She shook her head. "I don't know if I'm ready to get involved with someone else."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because I'm not really good at dealing with men lately. I seem to keep picking the ones who for lack of a better phrase, want to 'screw me over.'"  
  
Batista managed to smile. "Do you want me to beat them both up for you?"  
  
"No. They just made bad decisions."  
  
"Bad decisions?" Ric asked.  
  
"Can't stay angry for long, it's just not worth it." Lita responded. "Gotta let the past lie. No point in stirring it up." "You're not at all like you pretend to be for TV."  
  
"You aren't either." She told them. "If this was TV, you wouldn't care that I was going out at night by myself, and at least one of you would have asked me out by now."  
  
They all stopped walking for a second.  
  
"What makes you think one of us hasn't tried already?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Well, if one of you has tried, I suggest just flat out asking." Lita told him. "I prefer people to be direct."  
  
"You are a very interesting person." Ric shook his head.  
  
"Quick, duck under here." Randy gestured for everyone to gather under a store's eaves to get out of the rain, which had begun to get heavier. "Just until it eases off again."  
  
"Good idea." Hunter responded. "It makes more sense to just..."  
  
"Come on." Lita grabbed hold of Hunter's and Batista's hands, who'd been walking on either side of her, and pulled them forwards, back out into the rain.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's go!" She continued pulling at them, until they were both standing there with her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ric called out, "Lita you're getting soaked!"  
  
"That's the whole point!" She shouted, turning her face up to the sky, and just feeling the rain on her face laughing as though it was the best thing in the world.  
  
Strangely enough, Hunter and Batista stayed there, out in the rain, just laughing.  
  
Only when the rain eased did Ric and Randy come out of their shelter.  
  
"Come on." Lita smiled, her skin glowing with moisture, "Let's keep going."  
  
With Hunter and Batista by her sides, offering her some measure of warmth and protection they walked along a path leading them down towards a series of docks, where rowers would cast their rowing boats off.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked them, taking in the scenery, wet pavement, and hazy lights over the water.  
  
"It's like something else, you know?" Randy nodded. "Another world."  
  
As he spoke Lita skipped ahead several paces, then paused again staring out over the water.  
  
"In the rain  
  
The pavement shines like silver  
  
All the lights  
  
Are misty in the river..." She sang softly, more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"What's that from?" Hunter asked as they walkd up behind her. "I feel like I've heard it before."  
  
"Les Miserables." Lita answered. "It's Stephanie's, and my favorite Broadway show."  
  
"You really enjoy coming out on nights like this, don't you?" Ric said to her.  
  
"Jeff and I used to do it all the time." She said quietly, almost lost in the memory. "We would come out and just walk around, sometimes until two, three in the morning. We would just spend the time talking, thinking, and just being young. You know? Fooling around, doing crazy stuff. It was real, and it was us."  
  
"Sounds like you miss him." Randy told her.  
  
"Feels like I do too." Lita answered. "But he's happier just working on his music, and hanging out at home. I know he loves the stage though. I'd love to see him do a return."  
  
"Another legend." Randy grinned.  
  
"It's not cool, your whole legend killing thing." She told him. "It's a disappointment to everyone involved in this business."  
  
"It's just a character." He defended himself.  
  
"So are the Rock, and Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Triple H, and so many others. But those characters don't deface the character and strength of the people who paved the way for you, and me, and everyone else. I don't think the Legend Killer character should have been conceived of, let alone used."  
  
"You have very strong ideas." Batista observed. "You're not afraid to say what you think."  
  
"Some would say that I'm opinionated." She remarked.  
  
"No, I wouldn't say that. Just sure of yourself."  
  
"I'm rarely ever sure of myself."  
  
"So what are we doing out here, in the rain?" Randy asked, "Not that it's not... interesting or anything."  
  
"I told you, I like the rain."  
  
"Come on." Hunter told her, slinging one arm around her waist in a friendly gesture, while Batista did the same. "Let's go and get dried off." 


End file.
